Bells
by CoffeeDreams
Summary: Los lazos que unen la relación de L y Watari son fuertes, tanto como la voluntad de este anciano por protegerle. SPOILER Capítulo 25 del Anime y del tomo 7 del Manga. Oneshot


**Bells**

La nieve caía lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, en contraste con los resonantes sonidos provenientes de las campanas del viejo edificio. Ante el profundo horizonte gris, retumbaron incesantemente en su interior. Se sintió impresionado y se cobijó sin darse cuenta al lado de la persona que se erguía sin inmutarse siquiera.

El anciano sintió como la pequeña mano que tenía sujeta le apretó con más fuerza. Una emoción paternal hizo presencia al sentir aquella sensación; la de saber que era imprescindible y necesario para alguien, la sensación de comprender que la misión de protegerle le había sido encomendada únicamente a él. Era esa la razón por la que decidió llevarlo al orfanato que había construido, la razón de tenerlo cerca y cuidar de él.

El pequeño observó al anciano, como si buscara una señal de afirmación para entrar en su vida. Pero no hicieron falta palabras.

Al sentir el punzante dolor en el pecho comprendió inmediatamente lo que le pasaba, aunque nunca lo hubiera sufrido. Pero más que preocuparse en sí mismo, fijó su atención en una de las pantallas de la habitación, donde aparecía la imagen de L. No sintió miedo por sí mismo pero sí por él, porque sabía que si él caía no lo haría solo.

Recordó como esa misma mañana L se había presentado ante él, en la aislada habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz de los múltiples monitores, distribuidos en diferentes ángulos de la cámara, y que hasta hace un momento habían estado vigilados por unos viejos pero atentos ojos.

El joven tan solamente se limitó a quedarse de pie, frente a él, inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y los grandes ojos ocultos por el abundante flequillo. Había llegado hasta allí, inconscientemente y sin saber cómo, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, pero al ver a aquel hombre mayor, al que apreciaba tanto, tan concentrado en su trabajo, se sintió mal consigo mismo por interrumpirlo. Pero aquella conducta era impropia, se quedó extrañado por ello.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ryuuzaki? –preguntó suavemente.

L no respondió; que le llamara por uno de sus múltiples apodos, este el más reciente de todos, denotaba que aún en esos momentos de intimidad, en los que se suponía que deberían de estar solos, aún le seguía protegiendo. Siempre, a pesar de todo.

–Dime –volvió a insistir–¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

Aquella mañana pareció como si ambos intuyeran que algo malo les iba a pasar.

Mientras notaba como la vista se le nublaba, reunió todas sus fuerzas en un desesperado intento por efectuar un pequeño movimiento, tan sencillo como vital. Tan solo tenía que apretar un botón del ordenador que tenía a escasos milímetros de él. Era su última misión, la más importante de todas.

Hacía ya tiempo que L le había pedido que por su seguridad, si algo le pasaba, eliminara la memoria de todos los ordenadores que tenían los datos sobre los casos y la información personal del detective.

Tenía que protegerle.

Desde la pantalla, lo veía aún tan desvalido, tan joven… Para el anciano parecía ser ayer cuando aún le sujetaba de la mano bajo aquel cielo gris de Londres. Sí, a sus ojos él siempre seguiría siendo un niño: su niño. Se había sentido como un padre para él, aún cuando no hubiera ejercido directamente como tal, aún cuando no le hubiera cuestionado o replicado nada en todos aquellos años que estuvieron juntos. Pero era la única persona a la que L había confiado su vida. L sólo en Quillsh Wammy confiaba. En nadie más.

Su corazón ya no podía más, perdiendo la batalla ante el infarto se sentía desmoronar.

–Pero aún así lo lograré Elle Lawliet –murmuró palabras inaudibles, ya más muerto que vivo–. Lo lograremos.

Antes de que consiguiera pulsar la tecla que lo borraría absolutamente todo, a sus oídos llegaron las últimas palabras que escucharía en vida. Desde la última pantalla que quedaba encendida, L llamó a su amigo, con una preocupación inusual reflejada en su rostro.

–¿Watari? –llamó al comprobar desde su propio ordenador que algo no iba bien desde la habitación donde el hombre mayor se encontraba –¡Watari!

Escucho su nombre proveniente de los labios de la persona que le era más importante para él en este mundo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Desde el otro lado del edificio, también L sucumbía ante la muerte; momento que un joven, que se creía omnipotente, había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pudiera parecer que ambos habían fallado. Pudiera parecer que ya todo se había acabado y ya no quedaba lugar para la esperanza. Pero ya que habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, morir al mismo tiempo parecía algo agradable.

Se acompañarían en el camino hacia el otro mundo. Y mientras sus corazones dejaban de latir y los párpados se cerraban, ambos creyeron escuchar, muy a lo lejos, pero de manera clara y nítida, las resonantes campanas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Obha. Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi hermana, por haberme ayudado tanto todo este tiempo y a dos de mis personajes preferido; L y Watari, que cayeron en las garras de Kira intentando salvar el mundo. 


End file.
